Kicked Ass
by irmocutie
Summary: Kagami Macready is adopted and is raised of the art of the asian culture. But one day she saves a guy in a green jumpsuits life she becomes a famous superhero,falls in love with two guys, and is wanted from one of the biggest drugdealears alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

_"Kick, Shove, Kick, Shove, Elbow, Knee, Elbow Knee, Punch, Fist, Punch, Kagami Again!" _

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes sweetheart." He answered_

_"Will I ever be a big sister? I'm adopted to you could adopt another baby or maybe another five year old, so I wouldn't be alone."_

_"Well you got to talk to your mom about that?"_

_"Talk about what?" Mom came in, her blonde locks in a ponytail and her white teeth glistening_

_"Maybe adopting another kid, mommy?" I said_

_"Your five, don't you want to be spoiled?" Dad said_

_"I'm already am daddy, and I'm really intelligent, I know three languages already." _

_"Well get your hopes up, your going to have a little sister or brother." Mom annouced_

_"Really? Mommy, for real?" I said_

_"Yes sweetie."_

_"Yay!"_

_"PUT YOUR HANDS UP WERE I COULD SEE THEM!" I squad came in with guns, they have knocked down the doors and were searching inside the house. They my dad's drawer and I saw a bag of white powder in his hands. They handcuffed my dad and started taking him outside. _

_"DADDY!" I called, tears were rolling and he was already out the door._

"This won't hurt right?" Mindy said

Her voice took me out of the flashback, she looked a lout like mom. I was tan with curly black hair, hazel eyes, and had Angelina Jolie lips. Mindy had blue eyes, blonde locks and the most perfect smile. She only had dad's mouth but the rest was mom. Dad held out the gun at her and shot it straight at her. I laughed a little, I didn't like guns, I loved ancient stuff, like samurais, ninjas, and geisha's. They fascinate me, I learned the art of how to use a sword, knife, and made a fan a lethal weapon. I call it "Haruhi", like the japanese character of Ouran High School Host Club. She reminds me. I toke of my sister while Sergeant Marcus Williams took care of while my dad was in jail. Mindy looked at me as she rose, she wanted to go to the boiling alley again, I didn't mind, I could daydream the whole time, but I won't. Got to fix my costume, I was going to be a superhero and was waiting for my kimono to come so then I could do the finishing touches. I waited for the last two shots to be fired and I kissed dad and Mindy goodbye, before I left I had to go to the comic book store to get the last comic of Vampire Knight Guilty and today they were selling the DVD and my friend Trystan was saving me a bag and a jacket of Gur from Invader Zim. I think he's awesome. WhenI entered I bumped heads with a guy I had always seen there. I have a distance crush on him but he won't notice a girl like he's to busy thinking of the popular girls and girls that would be terrified when they saw a zombie eat a brain slowly and devour a dude and chick's body all at once. I had top forgot I said my excuse me's and entered. Then there was another guy in there that was really cute but had a big dark man guarding him and was saying, "Fuck off", to everyone. I just kept on walking grabbed my stuff and headed off. I didn't want to mess with nobody, I just want to have nice day, not a bad day like that song that is always on the radio. One-Hit-Wonder, ya know? I arrived home to see that my kimono had arrived just in time and I'll just try it tomorrow since Mindy and dad are going to see a movie, its a Sylvester Stallone movie, and I will barf if I hear him say "Say hello to my little friend," again. I entered my room and started doing the touches.

The sun hit my face as it was rising in my window. I walked over to the computer and went on youtube, I rehearsed the movements again the whole day and toke a shower. When I walked out it was already 3 pm and I had to do some work. I walked to the parking lot and saw a kid in a green jumpsuit and was trying to do a superman move. They stabbed him with a knife and I let my sword out, I cut half the face of the white guy that stabbed the kid and stabbed the dark one in the arm and twisted. It hurts but that's what you get for hurting innocent people. When they ran off and turned and saw the green jump suite guy on the floor and a car had just ran over him, I looked at him and laughed. He looked at me in a daze that I thought it his blue eyes were familiar some way.

"Who are you?" he asked

"The Geisha, you?" I answered

"I don't know."

"Well you look a little like kicked-ass."

He laughed and then I heard a gurgle in the stomach a man behind me had called 911 and I just heard the sirens. I started to run and heard the boy trying to call me back. I walked slowly backwards and ran out, I wanted to know if he was going to be ok, but I couldn't no one must know about me. I walked up the metal fire escape stairs in the side of the building, I entered into my room and took my costume off and walked towards my dad with my regular clothing. He looked at me and smile, I looked at the t.v. and the movie was over, just in time. I kissed him and kissed Mindy on the cheeks.

"I'm sleepy, so I'm going to sleep." I said

"Ok sweetheart." Dad said

I went back into my room, sighed and leaped on my bed. The door opened and something crawled into my bed. I saw a blonde ponytail sticking it out, Mindy was in bed with me, she's twelve but I'm mostly her motherly figure. I closed my eyes and sleept peacefully with Mindy's snoring ringing in my ears. I woke up and Mindy was with her legs spread over my bed and her arms streched out straight. I moved carefully off and started studying my calculus work dad left me. When I finished I re-read To Kill a Mockingbird, dad said I have to read to learn more about literature, since I read memoirs of a geisha like twice. I looked at the clock and it was 3 pm, dad should be back by now but I didn't want to disturb him. I put the code into the alarm for the weapon room, the door unlocked and all of my swords, fans, and knife's were up in a seprate wall and the rest were just guns, guns, and more guns. I picked up my nun chucks and practice the move from my karate class. I practiced a hour with them and then went to work out, I had no money for the gym since dad took them, so I just put FIT TV and just worked out. Two hours passed by and I went to take a shower.

"Hey sweetie were going to the boiling alley, you want to come?" Dad asked when I entered my room

"No thanks, but please bring me a pistachio ice cream." I answered back

"Ok, well be back around 11."

He closed the door and waited until I heard the main door close. I pulled back my long black hair into a high ponytail, I put my costume on. It was a pair of black jeggins, black bulletproof corset, and a white kimono with a white ribbon tighting it around my waist. I went out through the window. I walked out and I saw a familiar green jumpsuit.

"Hey ninja turtle!" I called he looked at me

"I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you I'm Kick-Ass." He told me

"Well you sure are ass kicked."

"Har Har, can you help me take this cat down from there?" The cat was on a billboard sign and was just prouncing like nothing was happening.

"Here kitty, kitty." I called, the cat jumped off and landed in my arms, I layed it on the floor and just started prouncing away.

"Thanks." He told

"Your-" I began was stopped by a loud crash

I looked to a guy on the floor and was bleeding on his head. I motioned my sword that was on my waist. Then came out three men and started punching the poor man. We were in front of a diner and I made sure there were no kids. There weren't, I ran to the one of the men and elbowed his face. Kick-Ass stood there looking at me.

"KICK-ASS!" I called out

He snaped out and grabbed out his two black bats that were behind him and hit the other dude in the head. I kicked two dudes in the balls and the other I kneed his stomach. We were beating the crap out these guys, well mostly me because I was trained and he keeped falling to the ground. Kick-Ass went on top the guy on the floor, the man with the beanie on pulled out a knife I out. I laughed and pulled out my sword, he looked at it and dropped his knife. I laughed again, but much more harder. A dude with a yankee's hat came out from the diner and was video taping us. I looked at the diner and everybody was on the glass looking at us.

"Who are you?" The boy asked

"Kick-Ass." He said then the boy started pointing the camera at me

"Im The Geisha." I said

I put my sword back up and ran towards my house. Kick-Ass called me but I couldn't stop. I got home and changed and walked out it was 11 and the door opened dad and Mindy opened the door. Dad hugged and smiled. He turned the t.v. to CNN.

"Today at Ricky's Diner, two superheros saved the life of Michael Samster, the famous owner of Samster drinks. He was saved by two superheros name Kick-Ass and The Geisha. The Geisha suprised me the most because she had a sword out." The anchor man laughed

They played the video of me and Kick-Ass fighting the dudes from the diner. They paused it and it looked a photo from a magna. I laughed to myself, I had just became a superhero, like batman and superman. I laughed harder again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Superhero or not, I couldn't escape my house without my dad knowing. The only exciting part is that I might find out who is Kick you know what. My dad was trying to find where he is at, the funny part was that he found his page on MySpace. Idiot. I looked at the video from last night, I was wearing the same make-up from what real Geisha's weird in Asia. I just had to do something about that, then I remembered that mask I have in the drawer. I went to it, opened the drawer and saw it, it was like the one that a robber wears in those sims games. It wrapped under my ponytail and it stayed there, It was black, so it matched, the only make-up I weared was red lipstick. It made me feel awkward but I'll let it be. I walked to my dad, he was in the weapon room, he was wearing a costume that looked like batman, and batman was my favorite hero before wolverine from X-men. I walked towards him, he looked at my costume and sighed, he was looking for the site that Kick-Ass will be at. Mindy came out in her flashing purple.

"Hit, Hit-girl is my name." She tried to sound like James Bond, but I didn't work out.

"Big Daddy." Dad said, I just had to laugh, yes I just had a perverted moment.

We walked to a building, I saw Kick-Ass entering the building, he is seriously an idiot. Dad knew my idea, so he left me walk towards the building. I followed Kick-Ass until level 5. Did I tell you I hate elevators? There was a big dark man standing at the door. He smiled when he saw me, I peeked my chest and he opened the door. Kick-Ass was bending down, I grabbed my sword and stabbed the big dark man that was about to kick him in his area again. He fell to the ground, Kick-Ass stood frozen looking at me. I laughed a little and started stabbing people. I turned and stick my hand out to help Kick-Ass get up. We were both smiling at each other now, something cut me on the back, the white man behind me was shot by my sister. It stinged, the chick with them threw a bottle at my face and cut the left side of my forehead. I went to her and chopped her into little pieces.

"Bitch!" I said to her face after I was finished with her

We walked out the window, and the turtle did follow. We walked to billboard my face hurts and my shoulder stinged. The turtle touch my good shoulder and turned me around.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked

"Eventually." I answered

"Would you meet me somewhere?"

"Send me a message on MySpace."

I jumped to the other building and then jumped in between the building and the billboard with my dad and Mindy.

I walked into his room, the turtle didn't have his mask off.

"Hello Turtle." I said

Dad came behind me with Mindy, he explained the rules and told him how to connect to us, especially me. I went through his stuff and got the achohol pads and a band-aid and sticked on my face. Then I took my kimono off and spilled the whole achohol bottle on my back. The sting went through and I let a little scream out. I grabbed a towel and cleaned the blood off. I put the kimono on. I turned and Mindy and dad were already leaving. There were out the window already when I tied the kimono on my back. I walked to the turtle and kissed him on the cheek and left. I was already gone from site but I heard his voice calling my name in the background.

A month later I went to the comic book store, they were already selling comic stories about me and the turtle. The funny part is they made us a couple that fought together then hooked up in a lair or something like batman. Which is stupid, but really wanted to happen. I bought the new Gur nail polish and the last book of there little comic series there making about him and left through the back. I heard noises, I walked a little closer, until I was in the middle of passionate love between a chick and the turtle (Dave). He looked at me and he seemed to recognized me, I left in a hurry. I bumped into the guy from last time with his bodyguard. This time he wasn't with him. I looked into his eyes behind his glasses. For a dude who looked liked a nerd, he was pretty cute, well to me. Well I thought Dave was cute but look were it turned out. He already had his fuck buddy so he didn't need me at all. The guy looked at me and smiled, that smile made my heart race real badly man, I was thinking. I looked at him closer, something in me fluttered.

"Hey." I finally said in the complete

"Oh hey." He laughed a little, it was soft to me but really sweet

"Whats your name?" I asked him

"Oh it Kagami Macready."

"Kagami? Its japanese, cool. Im Chris D'Amico"

"Yeah, well I have to leave."

I started walking away when he to me and stopped me. "Can we meet again?" I nodded and his smile became way much bigger, I laughed and started walking away.

It's been a month since me and Chris have been hanging out. He turned out to be a smart and sweet guy, we went to the movies almost everynight that im not kicking bad guys asses but we have drank coffee in comic shoppe. I have the weirdest taste acording to dad. Today I was out in the streets as the Geisha and have been on parole that nothing will happen. I saw something green in the mist of my eyes I turned and I saw the turtle.

"Hi." I told him, ignoring him completly

"Your Kagami, you saw me and my girlfriend at the comic shoppe. Im sorry about that."

"It took you month to say that."

"I couldn't have the guts plus everytime I see you, you were that guy."

"Don't get angry at me because I have a friend which is a boy."

"Yeah like he'll ever care for you."

"Just shut the fuck up you shithead turtle. Remember, I saved your life a couple a times and you can't blame me for everything I do that seems right to me. Look, you got yourself a girlfriend and Im not angry about that. Now, your busting my ass just because I like someone else that ain't you. Not everything has to be you." I was yelling at him at that moment and I knew my face was red.

I was just suprised that he found out who I was and now I was walking away from him. I was about to cry but my black make-up will start to run if I do. I ran towards a building, I was hazing of so much running. A car came in front of me, a bald white man walked towards me and grabbed my arm. I yelled let go at him a couple of times but it seemed he didn't get the memo. I kicked him in the balls and started running, but I was stopped by a big man. He grabbed me and threw me into the car. My heart sped, the big black man that looked liked the bodyguard of Chris came to me and punched me in the face.

Dave's POV

I saw Kagami thrown into a car, I ran towards then but I was to late. This wasn't happening, I just had to go home. I walked down the alley, I heard a noise. Big Daddy came out of nowhere.

"Where is Geisha?" He asked me with anger ringing in his voice

"They took her." I told him

I was supposed to stop them but I just blew off at her since she was dating the biggest drugdealer in New York son. I was going to but they took her instead. Big Daddy told me who she was and I had to use her name to get her attention. Big Daddy turned around and punched the wall, I stopped him from hitting his head instead. He looked at me, Hit-Girl came out, for the first time ever I saw her crying. Kagami must have been something special to them. Then visions of her came to my head. This shit was something real big. They left when I looked up, I walked home and changed into my normal clothing. I went to the computer and went to my MySpace page, I entered into Kick-Ass and saw I had a message from Red Mist.

_Hey can we meet tomorrow and the lumber factory next to the lake. You know where I'm talking about. _

This was weird, I never had a message from him. I pressed log out and then shut down the computer. I was trying to think about Katie instead of Kagami, but I didn't work my dreams were only about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Chris POV

I waited for Kick-Ass to meet me, but my Iphone said that he has read so he must be coming. I waited and waited until I heard a knock on the window. I unlocked the doors and he started walking around the car. I looked at my Iphone and I was just plainly staring at the background, it was me and Kagami hugging each other infront of the movie theatre and smiling then I flashed to another one and it was me kissing her on the cheeks, my favorite picture flashed on, we were kissing and she was smiling while we were kissing. She was the first girl who understood my problems at home and mattered about me when I was hurt. I heard the door slam and I went to GPS and made sure that Kick-Ass didn't see the photo of me and Kagami, I didn't want to put her indanger.

"Well, why did you make me come here?" He asked

"Well, we need to talk and I now someone who needs to see you." I told him

We had the Geisha, she was at the warehouse, I started driving over to the warehouse. I really wanted to know who was this Kick-Ass and the Geisha, my dad's men took her mask off but they didn't dare send me a photo of her face to know who she was. I turned the corner and saw fire flying in the air. I looked at the warehouse and it was up in flames. I wanted to run inside but Kick-Ass stopped me.

"There are people inside!" I yelled at him

He let go of me and ran with me inside, the air of flames was getting into my lungs and everyone of my dad's men were dead. Then I saw the teddy bear, it was still in one piece. I grabbed it and ran out. Kick-Ass looked at me and he must have thought I was crazy. We entered the car and we left.

I arrived at my apartment, dad was inside. Kick-Ass already left so I didn't need to worry about him. I took of my mask and wig and went towards him and showed him the teddy bear. He already knew what happened at the warehouse.

"You only saved a bear?"

"No. This is the bear with a video camera in it which you use to spy on the nanny."

I plugged it into the T.V. and press play. The video started playing and I saw Kagami, she was sitting in the chair and she was wearing the kimono that the Geisha would wear. Then a bell rang in my head, she was the Geisha, thats why they didn't send me a photo her. One of dudes punched her in the face as she spit in his face a couple of times. Then there was a scream, guys were flying and Kagami was on the floor, the guy in front of the screen was stabbed to death with a wooden log by this guy wearing a batman costume and the dude was smiling. All the men that were in there were dead and had something missing. He light the place on fire and craddled Kagami in his hands and walked out, the video stopped when I enetred into the room.

"Wow." We all said

"That Kick-Ass will pay for what he did to my men." Dad said

"That wasn't Kick-Ass, I was with him when that happened, that is another superhero dad."

"That can't be son."

"Well it is."

Kagami's POV

I woke up on my bed with Mindy laying in my arms. The smell of flames had left my body, thank god dad saved me before they had more cruel plans for me. I smelled Mindy's strawberry shampo on her hair which calming me down from the pain on my face. Those dudes are idiots if they hit a girl in the face. I heard a knock on the door, Mindy left the room when dad entered.

"You have a visitor." He said

Chris came in and was holding a dozen of roses. His smile made butterlies fly in my stomach. Dad closed the door and Chris looked out the window, he layed my flowers right next to my bed. He kissed me softly on the lips and tasted mint gum in his mouth.

"Heard you were in a fight?" He said

"Well, I won." I told him

"Looks like it, but you might have won with your dads help."

"Dad is always looking out for me."

"Well I noticed," he smiled a little bit but then became real gloom all of a sudden

He looked at me and kissed me again, "I just came to make sure you were ok, sweetheart."

"Well thanks." I told him

"Your welcome my little ninja."

How did he know I liked ninjas, I never told him about my obsession of asian culture, escpecially dangerous ones. "How do you know I like ninjas?"

"I Just guesses, ya know?"

My body froze his smile gave it all, then I remembered that **his **bodyguard made faint. His last name is D'Amico, he's the son of the man that ruined my life and killed my mother.

_"Mommy?" I asked_

_She took a bottle of pills and stuck it done her throat. Her belly was big, she's nine months pregnant what would you suspect._

_"Get out," her voice was drunken and giggedy_

_"Mommy." _

_She went to the couch and layed there_

_"MOMMY! WAKE UP!" I went to the phone and dialed the abulance_

_I don't want my sister to die, who ever did this will pay for it._

"You. You ruined my life." I told Chris when he walked out the door

I cried all night, I just couldn't believe it, I fell in love with him. Nowing everything about him except that his father ruined my life and made my mom commet suicide.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Two weeks, its been two weeks. Haven't heard his voice and didn't try to call him to explain. I wanted Chris badly, but I cried so much that my head hurts and I thought I was about to cry blood. This feeling inside felt happy but my mood didn't have a common way of showing it. Why would I be happy to break up with one of the guys that I love deeply? I had to do something but what? I know.

_Few hours later_

"Where is he?" I mumbled

My feet was tapping on the floor furiosly and my body was quivering. Then he came in, finally. Waited for him, looked at the clock, for thirty minutes. I thought Mindy was bad. The comic store was calm and no sign of Chris, good.

"Dave, your lucky I won't slap you. I don't want to get into a fight with your girlfriend so I won't." I told him, he looked at me, sighed then smiled.

"Well you don't have to worry about her. We broke up, she thought I was cheating on her, which I wasn't and she thought it was you." He looked at me and pinned his glasses over his nose bridge. His eyes, oh his eyes, they were so clear mine was just something that remind of a black version of gold. But when he said break up something inside my stomach went flutter and this glee inside of me came towards, after this whole two weeks, I wanted to smile.

I smiled at Dave with a little giggle, I stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Had to tell him it was over with Chris so then he wouldn't be thinking that I wasn't single when I was. I walked into the alley way that was across the street. I turned to face him, "Chris broke up with me, he found out I was the Geisha and just toke off. I was going to go-"

His lips were plastered on mine, I felt flutters in my stomach. This feeling what I got from his kiss, I never got with the kiss that Chris gave me. My hands were intwinded with his hair, my body was quivering when I felt his hand on my cheeks. I stopped him from doing anything else, I looked into his clear eyes.

"We look like whores." I told him

"Why?" He asked

"Because were making out when we recently just broken up." We both laughed.

"Hey, I have to go home. Well we see each other again?" I looked at him and smiled

"Eventually we have too. Rememeber were both superhero's fighting crime." I kissed on the lips and we both left the alley.

_One Month Later_

I walked into the house. The TV wasn't on, weird, I entered into the weapon room and saw Mindy and dad reading something.

"Get your stuff ready, looks like your boyfriend wants to see us." Dad said

_Few hours later_

We waited, we waited, and waited. The door knob moved. My heart pounded when I saw Red Mist come in, why was he here? I looked into his face further. He's Chris, no. Before I could have time to leave the room, he shot Mindy.

"No!" I yelled

"Now!" Called Chris, men came caving in.

One grabbed my arms, and punched me in the face. Everything was a blur, but I tried to stay awake, I didn't want to miss a thing.

"Don't take, her, I don't want her hurt." Called Chris

"Sorry sir, but she would know we were here." Said the man that was caring me.

I thrown into a van, and heard the shouts of Chris yelling at the men to let me go. If he didn't love, why is he trying to stop the men from killing me? Then they put a black bag on my face and was tied up to something. When they took it off my head, my arms was tied up high, and the the only thing free were my legs. Dave and my dad were strapped in some seats, and I was in the inbetween. I was worried about Mindy, did she survive, or she...dead? A man with a man came out talking to the camera, the lights were burning my eyes and everything was still a blur. I just wanted to fall asleep and go to lala land. Then one of the guys started punching my dad, then Dave. That's when I started to yell, I wanted them to stop. But they kept hitting them, blood was everywhere. Then a man started walking towards me, he had a bat in his hands and smiled. I struggled to let loose, but instead he started hitting me in the stomach, my body was aching in each hit. I was crying and yelling them to stop, I looked at Dave, his eyes were red. Dad, he was just holding it in, and I, was just letting it out and thinking why they are doing this to me. Then one of the guys came out with a lighter, they started spraying gasoline on us, he put the lighter on then dropped it on my dad's cape. Flames started to rise, I tried to lessen it but it just got higher and higher. I was getting really pissed at the dudes. One walked in front of me and kicked him in the face. Then another one came across and heard his balls crack when I kicked him in the area twice, thats a good sign then. I wanted those fuckers to die, then gun shots started, my arms broke free. Mindy. I untied Dave and looked for a cloth, I found one and went for it. But then one of the dudes started choking me with a wire, everything was just becoming more blury then before. I couldn't face it that theres of chance of me and my dad dying. Then he let go and Dave had a crow bar in his hands. I grabbed the cloth and spread it over dad. The fire was gone, Mindy shot the camera. I couldn't let go of the idea of him dying. I lifted the cloth, then toke off his mask. Tears started rolling, he smiled at me. I kissed him on the cheeks. Mindy came hugged him, I hugged him hard and long. Then I couldn't hear his breathing no more, I started screaming and tears were rolling more.

"Don't leave me, I don't want to lose you. I already lost mom, I don't want you to leave me!" I started yelling, shaking his cold dead body. "Please, daddy! Don't do this! Why? Why is this happening? How am I going to take care of Mindy? I don't want to go with the Marshall. DADDY!"

I could never erase the memorie of his death, I rememeber mom's death like was a few minutes ago. I laid there, Dave hugging and kissing me and Mindy holding my hand and crying. Why is this happening to me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Dave warm hands were stroking my tears away. I just couldn't believe daddy was dead, why wasn't it me? Why him? Why? I almost stumbled onto the stairs, we carefully entered house. I went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood out my face, my heart was pounding. I was having a panic attack, I couldn't believe it. Dave walked in abd hugged me, his face was bloody. I grabbed the wet cloth and cleaned his face. He smiled, I kissed him lightly, I walked out and changed my swords and knife. I added another sword pouch, then in the back of my I added a machine gun, yes I don't like them. But I had to do it, it's supposed to help me when I threw my sword through a person. I was happy dad teached me how to fight for my self defense. I looked at Mindy, she nodded we had a plan.

_A few hours later_

I knocked on the building, my knee high boots were annoying me. It was so cold outside, my really small skirt was black and had chains hanging from it. My corset black shirt was making my boobs pop out, but I didn't mind it. I knocked on the door again, my hair was down and its wavyness was flying in the air, my make up was weird but I was supposed to look like a girl going to the club but lost the way. A man smiled at me and opened the door for me. I walked inside, the warmness was greeting me in the most nicest ways. The man looked up and down from me and smiled.

"Do you know where Club Indigo is at?" I asked

"Oh, its down the street. But if your looking for a party you could have one here." He said putting his hand on my thigh

I took his hand off my thigh, I grabbed his hand and took him to an office that was right next to the elevators. I nodded to the camera and saw Mindy knocking on the glass door. I closed the door and sighed. I grabbed for my sword in my shoes but the man grabbed my hand and laid me on the desk. I kept trying to grab my sword, but he was holding me down. I was trying to escape from his embrace but I couldn't. He kissed my neck then he started kissing me. I was grossed out badly. I pushed him away and grabbed my knife but punched it out of my hand. He threw me on the floor and then he was on top of me. I stretched for the knife he was raising my skirt. I got it! Then I stabbed him but he was still going, I felt his blood on me. I closed my eyes he was so heavy, he was still pressing on me. I screamed a little, then he stopped moving, he was then pushed off of me. I looked up and Chris was looking for me. I was hazing, I looked down and the man didn't do nothing to me. I sighed and was happy, I'm still a virgin. A silent yay. I stood up and Chris looked at me. I hugged him, a tear fell down my face. I let go of him and he looked at me. He closed the door and walked towards me. He kissed me, I haven't kissed him in such a long time. My body was melting in his he laid me on the cleared desk and wrapped his hands around my waist. He kissed my neck, and started going up. I just couldn't stand being away from him, I kissed his lips and we both stared at each other. He smiled, I smiled, but Dave. I had to go back upstairs I couldn't be here. I stood up and went for the door. Chris stopped me and kissed me.

"Don't go, I miss you." He said between kisses

"I have to. I can't be here, here, with _you_. I'm with someone else. Who...who...didn't judge me because of my parents...and...me being the Geisha."

He stopped and his smile faded, he judged me, he left me when I needed him the most. My life was bad, but he made it worse by leaving me. I kissed him and left. I ran up the stairs, the elevators were locked and I couldn't go up. I arrive at the fourth floor. Everyone was dead, I went inside another office. A bald man was in there, his face was red, he must have been terrified. I walked towards him, he looked at me and gasped.

"Kagami? You've become so beautiful. I should have taken you when I had the chance. You would have been my what they called it, oh...yes.." He laughed at the thought

"You shut it. You toke my parents life and then my adopted parents life for the fun of it."

"When you were a baby your father didn't sell my drugs but threw them away. Why would he have join the buisness and become the best drug dealer I've met but stopped because he wanted to a good roe model for his baby girl. Your brother was going to join but your father stopped him. Atleast there in a better place now."

"My brother hated you. But you killed him and my parents. That's why I made my adopted father to teach me self defense. So I can kill you myself."

"Chris wouldn't like that." He said his name like a snake. I grabbed the sword that was in boot. He ran towards me and punched my face with those knuckle rings. My sword was out and I cut his leg. We were fighting but he was winning then he kicked me and I fell on the desk. The air in my lungs was punched out of me.

Dave's POV

I grabbed Hit-Girl when I heard a scream, it must have been Kagami. I ran to the room next door. I saw a bald man punching the heck of Kagami. Her face was covered with blood. Her eyes closed, he stopped. She didn't move, then he grabbed her hand and stabbed it with her sword, but she didn't move or flinch. She was dead. I grabbed the bazooka.

"Hey pick on someone who's your own size!" I called out

I fired the bazooka at him, his face was red, he flew out of the room and exploded. I ran toward Kagami's body. She didn't move, she looked broken. I felt bad for her. I cried, I didn't want to leave her. Mindy grabbed my hand and guided me out. We introduced ourselves. She was alone but she stayed with her old guardian. Me, waiting for death to see Kagami again. She is dead.

Chris's POV

_A year later_

"Hey wake up. We have to take you to therapy." I told her

I bent and kissed her. She moaned but carried herself up. I grabbed her and put her arm rest around her. Her arm was broken, she looked at me. She couldn't speak. Her vocal cords were ruined. I kissed her on the lips and she smiled a straight smile. I laughed a little, my mom came in and showered her. The doctor came in and smiled.

"How's she's doing? Has she spoken?" He asked me

"No, sir. I want to hear her voice again. But I'll be patient. I won't force her." I told him, we both laughed. "I love her, doc. I want to be happy again. Thank god my father is dead. He wouldn't approve of this." He nodded

She came in, "Kagami. You look better then last month."

She moaned and smiled again. I love her, I couldn't let her die. I saved her, but Kick-Ass will pay. He left her there, dying.


	6. Chapter 6

**The sequel has just been posted. It is named,**

**"The Return of The Geisha"**

**If you do not like the story please send me a private message so then**

**we could negotiate what we could so then**

**everyone could like the story.**

**Thank you too all my fans who supported and me and thank you emochildlova (*thinks thats right)**

**for being there and helping me with ideas of how the story might go.**

**If you wanna help, like I said, send me a private message and were okay.**

**Have A Nice Reading, My Peeps.**


End file.
